Eyes on me
by IaretehSarah
Summary: Hiei x Kurama


I do not own any of the YYH characters, or this song.

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own_

He was late… They had arranged to meet in a Ningenkai bar. It had been nearly five years since they had last seen each other. Kurama was twenty-three now, his body and appearance slightly aged from when it was eighteen. Those same emerald green eyes had looked down into the red wine that was in his champagne glass, as he sighed. He hoped that he would come…

_Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard_

Darting through the Ningen realm, jumping from tree to tree until he stood in front of the place what Kurama had told him to meet him at. The last five years had seemed a bit empty without him… Hiei remembered how back then, Kurama would be the one to listen to him most of the time… the one who understood him the most. In some way… It felt good to see him. Sighing, he'd open the door, scanning the room until he felt his ki… that same, familiar one.

_I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?_

Kurama would look up, just in time to spot a small grin form on the short, fire demon's face, only for it to disappear as fast as it appeared. That was okay, it made Kurama smile warmly, motioning Hiei over to him.

_You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar _

Hiei had made his way over to the corner table, standing in front of a pulled in chair, watching him for a moment. He was… older looking, more perfect than he was before. Those red orbs would blink before slowly pulling the chair out from under the table, sitting in front of his old partner.

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

The both of them still remained silent, both of their eyes averted to the wood of the table. Hiei knew that he wouldn't be able to stay… No. He didn't belong here, in the Ningenkai realm. He lived, and belonged in the Makai realm…

_I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

Kurama was the first to look back up at Hiei and smile that warm, assuring smile of his, wine glass in his hand still.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Hiei"

_Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

"It has, Kurama." In the fact of the matter, he didn't want to come back… He didn't want to see Kurama again… Because of the emotions that came with seeing him, they confused him, and he honestly thought that running away would help it.

It didn't.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face_

They'd both look up at each other at the same time, keeping their gazes into each other's eyes for the longest of times. His face, Kurama's face… so beautiful, gentle. It was the same as it was five years ago, the same one he fell in love with.

_As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

The same face that held emotion, and showed no sign of pain or anguish, at times, he wished he could face his fears like Kurama did, instead of running away.

_Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure_

All this time he had been gone... Kurama figured it was to get away. Well, finally Kurama was leaving… a job employment over seas. He had said his goodbyes to everyone except Hiei, and today was the day. A part of him wishes he could have just left, without saying goodbye, and move on, but his heart would never let him. Hiei was the first person he truly ever loved… And another part of him wanted to never leave him.

"This is... Goodbye... Hiei."

_If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

Those eyes flung open, then looked up at the red haired man sitting before him. "What" Where his only words he was able to speak. His head down as Kurama explained to him what he was going to do, why he was leaving, and the like. Hiei and lost his chance… Well, not exactly… 

Kurama had suggested a night out on the town, just the two of them one last time. Hiei agreed, and they left the bar, and walked around. Soon, stopping to sit on a park bench, far from the lights so they could look up at the stars.

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be_

Somehow, Kurama managed to slip his hand into Hiei's hand as they sat closely. The telepath could feel Kurama's pain now, and the want to be with him. If only Kurama were a telepath as well… it'd make things so much easier. But soon, Hiei had managed to down his pride, and inch as close as he could to Kurama.

_Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast_

Kurama would smile warmly as he watched Hiei come closer to him, an arm lightly wrapping around his shoulder as the fire demon's head rested on his chest.

_And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

So many words… so little time. Why did he care so much? Why did he bother to let his emotions carry him this far? Was it because he _loved_ Kurama? His eyes closed… there were no words he could use to express what he was feeling. Sorry didn't work… it wasn't good enough. The only thing that was in his head, that he could manage to say was:

"I was too late."

_Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

"No…" Kurama had smiled, through a hush whisper. It wasn't too late, at least, not too late to tell him how he felt. A hand would lower, and be placed on Hiei's warm cheek, lifting his head up to look into his crimson eyes. Kurama would lower his lips, and press a kiss to his forehead, just above his third eye.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough_

He'd pull back for only a moment before his lips would find the fire demon's own. And to his surprise, Hiei, pressing back into the kiss, would greet him. His arms would wrap around the smaller demon's shoulder in a warm embrace, pulling back.

"Ai shiteru, Hiei…"

_Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is_

"Hn…" Hiei's eyes would close, pressing his cheek into Kurama's lightly. He didn't know what else to say, but wonder if things would have been different if he would have stayed with him… Faced his fears that he had come to realize now, weren't fears.

_How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice_

Kurama would pull back, right hand fingers reaching to ruffle through the white starburst that lay on his jet-black hair. Leaning in to kiss Hiei gently once more, he'd slowly stand. "Goodbye, ai…"

_Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

No! He was leaving! This really couldn't be happening… Closing his eyes once more he'd take a breath before standing, reaching out his hand and shouting Kurama's name.

It didn't stop him… he was fading out into the distance, a white blue amongst the darkness… He was gone.

That's when the youkai's red hues snapped open to peer at the sleeping Kurama beside him. The eighteen year old Kurama in his human form… Sleeping besides him. It was all a dream, a dream that he felt was reality. Leaning in, Hiei would place a light kiss to his lips, before snuggling close to him, never wanting to let him go ever again.


End file.
